Warm Up Our Love
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: The heat goes out. Will Len and Lui be able to survive in the cold? Shounen-ai, or light yaoi, or whatever. Rated T for language and, uh, scenes. Request by Fifth-Of-Fourth, and entry for Ventiwings' contest.


A/N: Double purpose for this story. I'm game for that. XD

As requested by Fifth-Of-Fourth, here is a LenxLui fic. But it's also an entry for Ventiwings' Valentines' Day contest. XD

The events in this story are based off my real life experience.

I would like to thank Cera-chan, AKA Dancing Kirby Attack for inspiration for this story! Yeah, since she's my RL friend, we bounce ideas off of each other. It helps. XD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid. I'm not sure if some ideas in this story are mine either. But the real life experience is. HATE THAT PART.

* * *

><p>Warm Up Our Love<p>

"Aw man!"

Lui looked up from his spot at the table at Gumi's cry. Ring rushed over to the basement door and ducked her head down.

"Is everything okay, Gumi-chan?"

"No! The heat's blown out!"

"WHAT?" everyone yelled at once.

"Yeah! There's not even hot water running!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rin yelled, got up and started running around. "I CAN'T FREEZE! THEN I'LL NEVER GET TO EAT ANOTHER ORANGE AGAIN! AND I'LL NEVER GET TO CRUSH KAITO WITH THE ROAD ROLLER AGAIN!"

Len grabbed her ankle and she fell over onto her face. "Calm yourself."

Rin hissed at him.

Lui, ever the questioning one, spoke up. "How did this happen, Gumi?"

Gumi, who had come up from the basement, adjusted her red goggles on her head. "I don't know. I mean, it was working fine yesterday. Something must have happened when we were sleeping?"

"WELL I CAN'T FREEZE! I CANNOT EVER NOT EAT ORANGES OR CRUSH PEOPLE AGAIN! THEY'RE THE ONLY THINGS WORTH LIVING FOR! AND NOW I'M JUST GONNA DIE?" Rin yelled in their faces, clearly having gone mad.

Ring, trying to stay calm when she was very clearly shivering, said, "We are not going to freeze. Rin, you, me and Gumi are gonna go to the heating guy and tell him to come over. Len and Lui, please stay here and keep yourselves warm."

"W-wait, c-can't you just call him and tell him to come?" Lui stammered, half from the cold, half from the shock that Ring told him to stay home alone with Len. Having harboring a secret crush on the blond male ever since he heard him in Yamaha Headquarters, he was still very skittish about the prospect of even spending time alone with him.

Ring shook her head. "It'll probably take longer if we do that. Plus we're gonna buy supplies for if this lasts a while."

Len just shrugged, unfazed by the whole thing. "'Kay, we can do that."

Lui, face red, regretfully nodded. "F-fine, I guess I'll stay."

Len slid over next to Lui and nudged him. "It'll be fine. It's not like anything's gonna happen to us."

**xXx**

Even after pulling his winter coat on, Lui was still freezing. Even if he was also wearing all of his warmest clothes as well.

It didn't look like Len was faring too well, either. Despite trying to look strong, he was still shivering.

_Times like these when I'm happy I'm a newcomer, _Lui thought to himself whilst shaking away.

"S-s-shit, how cold i-i-i-is it n-now?" Len managed to stammer, his teeth clacking together in the cold.

Lui checked the thermometer. "It's o-only eight degrees.*"

Len groaned. "Fuck, can this d-day get an-n-ny worse?"

Lui shrugged and sighed. So far, Len had been pacing the whole hour Rin, Ring and Gumi had left, complaining about how cold it was. This just made the whole 'home-alone' prospect even more awkward.

Suddenly, Len's face lit up. "I've got an idea! Ring told us to stay warm right? So let's use our jackets and build a fire!"

"W-will that e-even w-work? I mean, th-these things are filled w-with feathers, and I-I don't think polyester'll burn well..."

"Who cares? As long as there's gonna be a fire and a source of warmth! Let's go!" Spurred by his great idea, Len stopped shivering and started to scour the house in search of a lighter. Lui only sighed and unwillingly helped.

"Aha! Got one!" Len held it up in triumph, walking over from the kitchen. "It's a good thing we keep an extra from Dell; it comes in handy at the weirdest times!"

Yanking off his heavy winter coat, he tossed it on the ground and flicked open the lighter top, letting the little flame on top dance around. Turning to Lui, he made a little motion with his hand, kind of in a 'cough-it-up' way. Lui pulled his orange jacket tighter around him.

"C-come on, Len. C-can't we just g-get some wood a-and burn that i-instead?" Lui objected, not willing to give up even the slightest bit of warmth he had.

"No way! Then we'd have to go outside, and you know how cold it is out there! Besides, this is way better!" Len argued, his sea blue eyes shining from the little fire held within centimeters of his face. It just made him look so excited and child-like, which he was, that Lui felt a pang in his chest.

_Dammit, what do I do? Take a risk of freezing more, or stay like this and disappoint_ _him? _Lui's internal conflict must have shown, because Len suddenly leaned in really close to his face, lighting it up red like those cheesy Halloween lights.

"You alright, Lui? You look out of it," Len asked innocently. Desperately trying to ease the rising heat in his cheeks, Lui could only stammer, "N-nah I'm fine! I was only th-thinking." Len cocked his blonde head to the right, very much like innocent-Teto.

"Oh really? What about?"

_Crap, never expected him to ask. Umm, ummmm..._

"W-well, I thought it'd be e-easier i-if we just burn, I-i mean, set fire t-to one jacket first! C-cuz if we fail, we'll still have something to keep warm!" he feebly answered in an attempt to break out of the situation. But Lui didn't think he'd buy it, and then it'd be even more awkward than it already was.

Len blinked once.

Then once again.

Then his face lit up and he broke into a grin.

"Hey! I never thought of that! Good plan Lui!" With that, Len whirled around and walked over to wear his yellow coat was still tossed on the floor. Lui blinked once, in the same fashion as Len. Then he gave a large sigh in relief.

_Thank God he bought it..._

"Alright! Prepare for warmth!" Len screamed almost as loud as Rin did earlier. He touched the little flame to the yellow fabric and immediately the coat sparked.

"Whoa! This might actually work!" Lui said in awe and surprise. Len gave a cocky grin.

"Told'ja so."

The yellow fabric was engulfed in a red and orange haze, the flames flickering and dancing around. White smoke billowed up and curled into the air toward the ceiling, conveniently where the fire alarm was.

Suddenly a loud beep rang throughout the room, an automated voice screeching _Fire, fire, please evacuate the building _over and over. The boys clutched their ears, throbbing from the collision of noises all at once.

Little spritzes of water suddenly rained down, nearly drowning the two and putting out their fire. Len's face suddenly fell.

"..." Silence hung thick in the air, making the situation very awkward indeed.

"...We forgot about the fire alarm," Lui pointed out dumbly, breaking the silence.

"I KNOW," Len shot back in extreme anger.

**xXx**

Having been drenched in water moments ago, the two boys were now freezing to the bone.

"H-h-hey Lui, y-you know wh-where the towels are?" Len shivered as he asked.

"N-n-no, I d-don't usually c-c-care where they are."

"W-w-well wh-what about the k-kotatsu**?"

"I-I'm pretty sure R-Ring hid it s-somewhere. A-and you know h-how hard it is t-t-to find things when sh-she hides them."

Len groaned, but it came out broken from his now clinical stuttering.

"G-great. Now w-we're just gonna freeze h-here."

"M-maybe not. W-we still have m-my jacket, r-right?"

Len bolted upright.

"Right! W-we can share it and we'll generate enough body heat to keep us both warm!" he shouted, suddenly energized again.

"W-wha? Sh-share?" Lui more or less screeched in shock.

"Yeah! If penguins can huddle together and stay warm, we can too!"

"B-but they're penguins!"

"See, you get my point! Now get over here!"

Lui wanted to facepalm. It seemed Len didn't even notice, or care about, the awkwardness that it would cause between them. But, not wanting to enrage his senior again, he shuffled over to the couch where Len was sitting, with a red face, and sat down.

Len scooted over closer and did his best to pull half of the smaller orange jacket over him.

"Uh, Lui, you may wanna take it off. I think it'll be easier if we use it as a blanket."

"O-oh, o-okay."

Lui pulled off his orange jacket, instantly feeling the cold air nip at his skin. Feeling really embarrassed, he lightly spread it over his and Len's shivering bodies.

They sat there in silence for a good thirty seconds.

"Th-this doesn't feel too much warmer," Lui quietly pointed out.

"W-well, scoot over," Len told him.

Lui slid over a fraction of an centimeter closer to Len.

"Closer."

Another fraction of a centimeter.

"Closer."

Another fraction of a centimeter.

"Ah, freaking cryin' out loud!" Len shouted. He put his arm out and yanked the smaller boy over, causing him to land practically on top of him.

Both faces heated up at this.

"A-ah, s-sorry L-Len, I-I'll just move back now-" Lui stuttered in complete shock.

"No."

Silence.

"H-huh?"

"Stay here. It's nice."

"Hehhh?"

Len didn't say a word, just repositioned Lui so that he was sitting on his lap. He rested his head on Lui's feeble shoulder, sighing.

"Y'know Lui, there's something I've always wanted to tell you, but never had the right time or courage to. But as long as we're here like this, now's as good as ever." Len leaned back, a determined look in his sea blue eyes.

On the inside, Lui was basically freaking out, but he forced himself to stay calm, and locked his amber eyes with the blue-green ones he loved so much. "What is it?"

Len leaned in again, and Lui felt a new warmth over his lips. Shocked and at the same time relieved, he could only sit on Len's lap and let him kiss him.

When Len leaned back again, he looked at the young boy in front of him with what he hoped was a strong look. "I really like, no, I _love_ you, Lui Hibiki. I have ever since you and Ring came to the Vocaloid house. I don't care that people call you a 'ripoff' of me, or that people may look down on you; that doesn't even matter. What matters is that I love you, from the bottom of my heart, and I'll never stop loving you, even after I die."

Lui was speechless. Here he was, struggling with his crush on Len, when he never realized that Len felt the exact same way he did, possibly with a greater altitude than he had. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out.

Len scratched the back of his head at the silence. "W-well, I don't know if you feel the same way I do," he said nervously. "S-so c-can you get up a-and I'll jus-" He was cut off by Lui's lips on his. It was Len's turn to be shocked now.

Pulling away, Lui grinned at Len.

"Is that a good enough answer?"

Len grinned back.

"Mmm, not yet. Need a _little_ bit more convincing."

And they both leaned in again.

**EPILOGUE**

"Haha! Told'ja it'd work, Ring!" Rin yelled in triumph, eyes glued to the television screen, which had played all of the events that had happened with Len and Lui.

"Omigosh, that was sooo adorable!" Gumi squealed, her otaku instincts kicking in. "It was like shounen-ai manga came to life! Squee!"

"Rin, I'm not sure we should have done this," Ring sighed. "I mean, shutting off the heat and hot water and leaving them alone like that was bad enough; you just HAD to get it on video?"

"Ah, com'on Ring, lighten up a little! Ya had to admit that it was awesome! And would you rather have _that_, or have your counterpart mope around the house cuz he'd never get to confess?"

Ring sighed again.

"I suppose you're right..."

* * *

><p>AN: *: in Celsius. About 47 degrees Fahrenheit.

**: a low, wooden table covered by a blanket or futon with a heater underneath. Japanese take it out during winter to, well, keep warm.

LE GASP! A whole fic about romance, done by ME? And it's actually GOOD? (Well, by my standards xD) I love the ending the best. :D

Yeah, I lost heat. I know I should be grateful that I even _have_ heat, but where I live, it gets pretty cold in winter, which it is now. I had a space heater next to me, and I was still cold. DX

Is it normal for me to have a weird feeling in my gut while writing this? It mostly came during the end. I've never really been one to write romance, so who knows.

I checked the story database here. I HAVE SUBMITTED THE MOST FICS ABOUT LUI. WHAT NOW.

REVIEW PLEASE. SANKYUU~


End file.
